From Konoha to New York
by TrickedPast
Summary: What was supposed to be an everyday escort mission for Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sakura, ended up sending them to a completely different world. RATED: T 14 for intense violence, gore, and language. PAIRINGS: NARU/HINA, JAKE/ROSE. The rest of the pairings will remain secret.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there everyone! So, I'm a bit new to writing crossovers. And for writing Naruto fics in general. Well... I don't know what else to say. So! ON TO THE STORY! **

_**Summary: What was supposed to be an everyday escort mission for Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sakura, ended up sending them to a completely different world. **_

_**PAIRINGS: NARU/HINA, JAKE/ROSE. The rest are not going to be announced. I want to them a secret.**_

_**RATING: T [14+] for violence, gore, and language.**_

**-=xX=-=Xx=-**

It was just supposed to be a normal, everyday C-Rank escort mission. All that Shikamaru Nara and his team, consisting of Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki, were supposed to do was accompany a group of merchants from Konoha to Suna. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem. But what happened was _not_ normal.

Itwas far from it.

hey had been setting up camp for the night, a little ways away from the campsite of the merchants. As Naruto was unrolling his sleeping bag next to the small fire, he yawned.

"I can't wait to get to Suna tommorow. I'm probably gonna go see Gaara." Naruto turned his gaze to Shikamaru. "What about you?"

Shikamaru turned his gaze from the clouds above to his teammate. "Huh? What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"What I mean is, what are you planning on doing while we're there? You gonna go see Temari?" Shikamaru knew what Naruto was implying with his question.

"Uh... Yeah I plan on seeing her, but like I've told you before, we're not together like that. Honestly she's probably one of the most troublesome girls I've ever met."

Naruto simply laughed. Sakura sat up in her sleeping bag and groaned. "Would you two please get to bed already?"

"Well, I've got first watch, so Naruto can go to sleep. But we all know he probably won't" as Shikamaru said this he looked at Naruto to see him glaring into the woods. "Hey, Naruto. What's going-" Naruto cut him off by shushing him, standing up, and pulling a kunai out of the holster on his right leg. He immidiately got into a denfensive position.

"Someone's out the-" Naruto was cut off as a kunai flew by his head, barely missing him. The knife embedded itself in a tree, and instantly the tag that was attached to is began to glow. A blindingly bright white filled the eyes of the team and a high pitched ringing resonated through their ears. "A flash tag!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto heard a snort in his head. **"That was no flash tag." **the voice of the Kyuubi rang out in his skull. Naruto paled. The fox only talked to him in times when Naruto was in great danger. And normally Naruto had to go into his mindscape in order for them to communicate. **"This is the effect of a dimension gate tag."**

_And what does that do?_ Naruto asked the kitsune through his mind. _Is it dangerous?_ Under normal circumstances, Naruto would've been wary about asking Kyuubi anything. But these weren't normal circumstances.

**"In order, it opens a gate to another world, and it very well could be dangerous."** As Kyuubi said this, the white light around Naruto faded into black as he fell unconcious.

-=xX-=-Xx=-

**CHAPTER END**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to EVERYONE who added this story to alerts / favorites, and who added me to their alerts / favorites! I appreciate it! Review Responses at the end of the chapter.**

**In other news, I'm working on some cover art for this story! It should be up today or tomorrow. It's simple, but I like it.**

**Anyways, on to the story.**

**-=xX-=-Xx=-**

Jake groaned as he looked at the clock for the tenth time in the past minute. Today was Friday, and it just so happened to be last period. As the second hand neared the end of its rotation, he began to count down in his head.

_Ten... nine... eight... seven... six... five... four... three... two... one... _The second the bell rang he grabbed his bag and was out the door before Rotwood even knew what had happened.

Once he was out the front door, he was flanked by Trixie and Spud.

"Hey Jakey, me and potato boy over there are going to the skate park. You wanna come?"

Jake sighed. "Sorry guys. I can't today." He paused and looked up. "I've got to do the afternoon patrol today."

"Well, alright. Guess we'll see you later then." Trixie and Spud began to walk off.

**-=xX-=-Xx=-**

Jake ducked into an alleyway and transformed, taking flight immediately afterwards. As he was making his normal rounds, passing over Central Park, he noticed an annoyingly bright speck of orange. Upon closer inspection, he saw that it was a person, laying face-down on the ground, unconscious and covered in dirt. Nearby, there was a pink haired person, back up against a tree, unconscious as well.

When he saw the third one, who had black hair, standing up, staring at the other two, he got curious. He flew down and landed about fifty feet west of the group, transforming as he touched the ground. As he approached, he ducked behind a tree.

./POV = SHIKAMARU\\.

"Damn it, wake up you two..." Shikamaru paused. "This is so troublesome..." He glanced at Sakura's unconscious form before switching his gaze to Naruto. He glanced up when he felt another person's presence nearby. He quickly got into a defensive position and drew a kunai. "Alright, I know you're behind the tree, so just come out. Unless you're looking for a fight." He looked at the tree Jake was hiding behind. As Jake peeked around the tree, Shikamaru hurled the kunai at its trunk. Jake squeaked as the kunai embedded itself into the tree.

He quickly stepped out of the tree. "Whoa, whoa. I'm not looking to fight. Sorry if I scared you. I just got curious when I saw you and those two, that's all."

Shikamaru looked at him calculatingly. After a moment, he deemed that the teen across the clearing didn't mean any harm, and got into a more relaxed position. "Alright then. Sorry for scaring you with that kunai. I was just doing what I've been trained to do." Shikamaru paused, then got a confused look on his face. "Hey, do you know where we are?"

Jake looked at him, shocked by the question. "Umm... You're in Central Park. Did you hit your head or something?"

Shikamaru sighed. "No I didn't. Where is Central Park?"

Jake looked even more shocked than before. "Central Park, New York City, New York, United States of America... You're not from here are you?"

The Nara scratched the back of his head. "You could say that, yeah..."

Jake glanced at the two unconscious forms on the ground. "So... These people your friends?" He looked up at Shikamaru.

"Yeah..." He replied before muttering to himself. "Damn, who would've thought that we'd get a dimension gate tag used on us..."

Jake looked at the other teen confused. "Dimension gate?"

Shikamaru looked at him before replying. "I could tell you, you wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Humor me."

The Nara sighed. "Well... To put it simply, we were teleported from our world to yours... I don't understand why any shinobi would use one on us though..."

Shikamaru was brought out of his ramblings by a groan from Naruto. The blond slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. He glanced at Shikamaru.

"Hey, you're finally up." Shikamaru smirked.

Naruto rubbed his eyes with his right hand. "How long was I out?"

"Two hours long than I was." He paused. "You know, I expected you to wake up last." This earned him a glare from the blond.

"I'm not lazy like you, Shikamaru." Naruto glanced over in the direction of Jake, who was glancing awkwardly between the blond genin and the chuunin genius. "Who's this guy?" Naruto's eyes slowly flickered into a red iris with a black slit pupil, unbeknownst to him. Then they faded back to their original blue.

Jake had noticed this. "Um... Care to explain why your eyes were red for a moment there...?"

"Huh? They were?" Naruto put on his best confused expression. "That's weird. I don't know why." _Care to explain baka furball?_ He asked Kyuubi.

_**"Kid, we're in a different world here. I just thought I would see if this human was a threat or not."**_

_Why, exactly, are you helping me all of a sudden? To be honest, I thought you hated me._

_**"Did I ever once say that? I think not. I might not particularly like you, but ever since you got captured by that snake and he screwed with the seal, I've been forced to feel your emotions. As much as I hate to admit it, you've successfully made me soft."**_

It was true that a couple of months before this mission, Orochimaru had managed to take Naruto captive, and he had attempted to take the Kyuubi out of Naruto, and use him for his own means to an end. The whole entire point of the mission was to get Sasuke back. He had been battling Orochimaru when Kabuto had come up behind him and knocked him out. When he had woken up Orochimaru was in the room and had attempted to perform a seal transfer jutsu, but that didn't work out the way he had planned when he messed up the last to hand signs. It had knocked Naruto out, and when he had come to he was in a cell chained to a wall. Sasuke had come in to mock him, but he had gotten a little to close. Naruto had kicked him in the stomach – much to Sasuke's surprise – and when Sasuke doubled over in pain, Naruto used the unsealing jutsu Jiraiya had taught him to remove the cursed seal. Sasuke had crumpled down unconscious after that, but woke up about fifteen minutes later, back to how he was before the chuunin exams. After freeing Naruto the two had escaped back to Konoha, and Sasuke had been deemed safe, and all charges were lifted from him, due to the fact that the seal had driven him mad.

_Wait, so is that how we're able to talk right now? Because Orochimaru messed with the seal?_

_**"Yes."**_

_Then why are you choosing now to start rather than when we got rescued?_

_**"I saw no need for conversation." **_Kyuubi replied. _**"But there are some other things that happened when he messed with the seal... Things I'll explain later. Right now some is asking you a question."**_

"Hello? Anyone home?" Jake asked Naruto, wait for a response to the question that Naruto hadn't heard.

Naruto shook his head to clear his mind. "Huh? You say something?"

"He asked what your name was." Shikamaru replied.

"It's Naruto Uzumaki. Sorry I kinda zoned out on you there." Naruto gave Jake his trademark grin and scratched the back of his head embarrassed. "So who are you?"

"Jake Long." He replied. "Nice to meet you." He paused. "So, according to Shikamaru, you guys are from another world. I personally vote to saying you're crazy, but how else would I explain your clothes?"

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, we're shinobi from Konoha."

"Shinobi?"

"You don't know what a shinobi is? Does your world not have them or something?" Jake shook his head. "Hm... Well, simply put, a shinobi is a ninja."

Jake face broke out into a huge grin. "So you guys are ninjas? That's cool." He paused. "Wait, do you guys have a place to stay?"

Shikamaru and Naruto glanced at each other before Shikamaru turned his gaze back to Jake. "No, but we'll be fine. We'll just camp out here in this forest."

"Actually... you can't. This place is protected by law, and you can't camp here. You're in the middle of one of the coolest cities in the US. At least let me see if you can stay at my house or something until then. My mom would be cool with it, and if she told my dad that you guys are exchange students from Japan or something, he'd probably not have a problem." He paused. "Do you all know any other languages to make it a bit more convincing?"

Naruto nodded. "Japanese. We could just address your parents with 'sama' to be respectful."

"That should work." Shikamaru said. "But I'm still a bit uncomfortable staying in a strangers home."

"Trust me it'll be fine." Jake reassured them. "The only one you have to worry about in my house is my annoying little sister, Haley."

"Alright then. Let's head out!" Naruto yelled.

**-=xX-=-Xx=-**

Naruto, Shikamaru, and a now conscious Sakura followed Jake into the kitchen, where his mother was fixing dinner. She glanced over her should when she heard Jake enter. "Oh, hi Jake. How was school?" She then noticed the three teens standing behind her son. "Are these some new friends?"

Jake nervously scratched the back of his head. "Well... Kind of." He paused. "They're apparently from another world. They told me they got teleported here by a dimension gate. They're also ninjas."

Susan Long was about to laugh at her son's joke when she noticed the serious expression on his face. "You're serious, aren't you?"

This time Shikamaru spoke up. "Yes ma'am, he is. We realize this probably sounds really outlandish, but we're shinobi from Konohagakure no Sato, or 'The Village Hidden in the Leaves', in English. We were supposed to be escorting some foreign merchants back to their homeland, and when we were setting up camp for the night, we were ambushed. Someone opened up a dimension gate, and it brought us here. We were planning on staying in Central Park until we found a way to get back, but Jake found us, and insisted that we stay here, posing as exchange students. And that's pretty much how we ended up here..."

She looked at each of them, looking them over, until her eyes finally came back to rest on Jake. "Alright, I have no problem with you three staying, but Jake's father can't know who you really are, or he'd freak out. So, since you're posing as exchange students, you're going to need to be enrolled into school. How old are you three?"

Naruto gave a grinning salute. "17, ma'am!"

Shikamaru, and Sakura both stated the same thing.

"Alright then, looks as if you'll be in Jake's grade. I'll try to get you in the same classes that he is in." It was at this point that Jake's father, Johnathan Long, walked through the front door.

"I'm home!" He shouted happily as he hung his coat on the rack next to the door. As he walked into the kitchen he saw the three newcomers.

"Honey, I'd like you to meet the exchange students."

Sakura, Shikamaru, and Naruto bowed.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Long." Sakura said.

"Honey, I didn't know we offered to be the host family for any exchange students." Johnathan said, obviously confused.

"Well... I wanted it to be a surprise." She replied.

"Oh! Well, good afternoon to you too... um..." He trailed off, searching for a name.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, sir." Sakura said.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara, Mr. Long." Shikamaru held out his hand, which Johnathan took.

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki, sir!" Naruto went into yet another salute.

Johnathan smiled. "Well, it's nice to meet you three." They engaged in idle chat for a while until Susan brought dinner over to the table. For their first night in the Big Apple, they pretty much had it made.

**-=xX-=-Xx=-**

**CHAPTER END**

* * *

****_**[["RasenShuriken92 6/8/12 . chapter 1**_

Interesting

Thanks 4 the chap!

plesase continue

Have a nice day!"]]

**Thanks! I've got a lot planned for this story.**

**_[["Major Simi 6/7/12 . chapter 1_**

well looks like someone is about to fall trough a rabbit hole to wonderland ahm no just somwhere else, well nice intro, a bit short but alright, it looks interesting keep going"]]

**Thanks! I really appreciate your review!**

**TO ANYONE WHO DIDN'T REVIEW:**

**Please, please, PLEASE review. It'll only take a minute of your time, and you don't even need an account! Just click the button down there that says review this chapter! Reviews encourage me to put up chapters faster!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HEY! YOU! LISTEN! I forgot the disclaimer. So here is the only one for the whole entire story**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ADJL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

**On to the story!**

**-=xX-=-Xx=-**

After they finished dinner, they had talked for a little while about their hometown, which they were as vague as possible about, and other things, like their families. When that question came to Naruto, he was wearing a sad expression on his face.

"My parents died the night I was born... It's been hard on me, and I was alone for most of my life. Heck, I still live all by myself in an apartment, but I have friends now. Friends that are always there for me. They're my family." As he said this he was looking at Shikamaru and Sakura.

"Oh... I'm sorry Naruto. I shouldn't have asked." Johnathan said, looking regretful.

Naruto smiled, much to Johnathan's surprise. "Oh, no, you didn't know. Don't worry about it."

Johnathan was noticeably more relaxed.

"Alright. I think it's time we head to bed." Susan said. "Naruto, you'll be in Jake's room. For now, I have a cot set up. Shikamaru and Sakura, you each get a guest room. I'm off to bed. You all don't stay up any later than 1 AM." And with that, she and her husband went to their room.

"Alright. I'm heading to my room Naruto. If you want to stay up than feel free." Jake yawned.

"I think I'm going to follow suit." Shikamaru said as he stood up and stretched.

"Same here." Sakura chimed in.

"Well, I guess I'm going to bed too, then." Naruto got up and followed Jake to his room. Once they were both in the room, Jake shut the door.

"Hey, about your family..." Jake nervously scratched the back of his head. "Did they die in the line of work?"

Naruto looked around the room anxiously, searching for something to change the subject with. When he found nothing he sighed. "They... they were killed. By a demon." He paused. "My father's name was Minato. He was the leader of our village, the Hokage. My mother's name was Kushina. I honestly don't know much about her, other then she had the reddest hair in the world."

"Oh... I'm sorry." Jake paused. "What was it, exactly, that killed them?"

Naruto hesitated. _**"Just tell him. I want this conversation over as much as you do." **_**"**The Kyuubi. The Nine-Tailed Fox killed them." As Naruto said this, he directed all of the sadness, all of the hate, the anger he was feeling at the very fox he was talking about. It was then that Kyuubi felt something he had never felt before. Guilt. Remorse. Sorrow.

"Oh..." Jake paused, unsure how to continue. "I think we should go to sleep now..."

"Alright." Within seconds of crawling under his covers, Naruto was in his mindscape, standing right in front of the fox's cage.

"Why did you bring me here?" Naruto asked, getting straight to the point.

**"Kit..." **Kyuubi had a touch of sorrow in his voice. Something he had never spoken to Naruto with before.

"I am _not_ your god damn kit!" He yelled at the fox.

**"Naruto, I am only calling you that because..."** He trailed off. _**Because... I care about you.**_He finished in his head.

"Because what? Why did you bring me here?"

Kyuubi sighed. **"I brought you here because I wanted to tell you what the snake's tampering with the seal has been causing." **the giant fox paused. **"It... has been causing us to... to merge."**

"To _WHAT_?" Naruto shouted his mouth gaping.

**"I said, 'the snake's tampering with the seal is causing us to merge.' Meaning you and I are going to become one being. One with two minds, but one being none the less. And as much as I hate to tell you this, you will no longer be human when this is over. You with either be a hanyou or a full blown kitsune, though being a hanyou is the more likely of the two. I'm sorry, kit."**

Naruto didn't say anything. He just broke down and started sobbing. "Why... why do you even care?" He shouted through his sobs. "You... You're the one who screwed up my life! Since when did you care about me?"

Kyuubi sighed. **"I suppose I should tell you. I know you won't believe me, but I need to get this off my chest."** The was a pop, and the fox had become surrounded by smoke. When the smoke cleared, a Kyuubi who was the size of a large wolf stepped in between the bars of the cage, much to Naruto's surprise.

"Get... GET AWAY FROM ME!" Naruto yelled, scooting back further and further until he was in the corner of the room. He cover his face with his arms when the fox continued to approach him.

**"Kit, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want you to listen to me."** Naruto continued to sob. As he attempted to cover his ears with his hands, Kyuubi wrapped one tail around each of his arms, holding his arms in place. Not once in his whole entire life had Naruto felt so defenseless. **"Naruto, you are going to listen to this weather you want to or not. You need to know this."** Naruto looked at the fox, and saw the sincerity on his features. He slowly began to relax, much to Kyuubi's relief. **"I'm going to start from the beginning. As you know, I am the strongest demon in the world, the other eight 'bijuu', as you humans call us, are significantly weaker than I am. Now, I was assigned to protect the Land of Fire, as the Shukaku was assigned to protect the Land of Wind."**

"But... but if you're supposed to protect Konoha and the Land of Fire, then why did you attack us?"

**"Madara. Madara Uchiha. He used his mangekyo sharingan to control me. In short, he used me in order to get revenge on the village, because he was not chosen as the first Hokage."**

"You... you mean, you were under his control?" Naruto got a nod from the fox. "Then why have you always acted like you hated humans?"

**"Because after I was sealed, I didn't trust your race anymore. I just figured that they knew I was under a genjutsu, and instead of breaking it, they forced me into some random baby, in order to make a Jinchuuriki. Although, once you found out who your father was, that's when I started to trust you, though at the time I never showed it."** He paused. **"Before you were born, your father came to me asking me to be your guardian. Of course, I accepted. You see, I had been guarding the heirs of your clan for generations, and your father was one of the ones I guarded. However, he didn't treat me like some hired housemaid like all of the other heirs did. He and I grew close over ****the years. So as his friend, I accepted. But, Madara had to ruin it all." **Kyuubi paused. **"I have started to call you kit because... because I want to give you back what I took away from you." **Those words echoed throughout the mindscape as Naruto stared at the fox in front of him. **"I want to give you someone you can consider a family figure. Although, I understand if you do not want that. After all, you have been taught to hate me all of your life, and up until now, my actions have only fueled the fire. I'm sorry, Naruto."**

"I... don't know what to say. How can I believe anything you've said?"

**"If need be, I can show you the memories of the events I've described. Or, we **_**could**_** go look for Madara, and beat the truth out of him, if you'd prefer that."**

Naruto nodded, surprising himself slightly. "I guess I'll trust you... for now."

Kyuubi walked up next to him and lay down, resting his head on his hand-like front paws. "**I suggest we get some rest, Naruto.**"

"Kyuubi, how long until the merger is complete?" Naruto asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

**"Hm... Probably about a week. That is, unless you would like to speed up the process to get it over with. Though doing that will probably make you sick tomorrow, it would be better because the merging would be finished before dawn. Though, it would increase the chances of you losing all of humanity and becoming a kitsune drastically."**

Naruto sighed. "What have I got to lose? I mean, either way, I'll be different, and everyone will look at me differently than before."

Kyuubi looked at the blond. **"Are you sure you want to do this?"** Naruto nodded slowly. **"Alright then..." **The fox put his paws in the tiger seal. **"See you in the morning, kit."**

That was the last thing Naruto heard before he drifted off to sleep.

**-=[xX-=CHAPTER END=-Xx]=-**

**No responses this time. But still a huge thanks to the peeps who reviewed! Right now, I've got to go to bed. It's 1:33 AM!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: _A NOTE TO PEOPLE WHO HAVE READ MY OTHER STORIES:_ I plan on resuming the production of all my other stories within the month. Just give me some time to sort things out. **

**With that out of the way, on to the chapter! Review responses are at the end of the chapter, like always.**

**-=xX=-[CHPATER 4]-=Xx=-**

Jake woke up around 7:30 the next morning. He yawned, sat up, and stretched, looking out the window. By now he was sure his dad had left for work, so it wouldn't hurt to play some music. He turned so that his legs were dangling over the side of the bed.

As he stood up, he glanced over to Naruto's cot, only to see he was completely buried under the covers. He sighed, stretched some more, then went over to the cot.

"Naruto." Jake shook the sleeping boy. "Naruto, wake up."

"One... one more bowl of miso ramen, please..." he mumbled in his sleep. Jake sighed.

"Naruto, the house is on fire." Jake smirked, knowing this should do the trick. What happened next, however, was not something Jake could have ever expected.

A golden fox poked its head out from under the covers. "Huh?" Jake recoiled and took a few steps backwards.

"A fox? I could have sworn I heard Naruto talking." Jake relaxed. That is, until the fox started talking to him.

"Jake?" The fox asked in Naruto's voice.

Jake's expression went from relaxed to shocked instantly. "Talking fox! I must still be asleep. Yeah. Still asleep. Definately not awake." He said to himself.

The fox seemed to get upset at his words. "You're not dreaming..." the fox said. "It's me, Naruto."

Jake's expression changed from shocked to confused. "Na... Naruto? Why... why are you a fox?" He asked, clearly not understanding.

"It's a long story..." Naruto looked down at his hand-like paws. "Can... you make sure your parents know I don't feel good? I don't want anyone barging in." He paused. "Also, could you get Sakura and Shikamaru?"

"I... Sure." As Jake was heading towards the door, he looked back at the fox, who was still halfway under the covers. The Naruto fox was slightly larger than a large German Sheppard. "And you don't need to worry about my parents. They're not home today. Work stuff." As Jake said this, he walked out the door closing it behind him. Naruto also didn't have to worry about Haley, as she was at some genius convention. Jake walked down the hall, stopping at the first guest room door. He knocked on the door and waited a few minutes to be greeted by a tired looking Shikamaru. "Yeah?"

"Naruto wanted me to get you. Something happened last night, though I'm not sure what." Jake paused. "Does Naruto have a habit of turning into a very large golden fox?"

Shikamaru paled. "Damn it! NARUTO!" Shikamaru ran past a shocked looking Jake, muttering something about the Kyuubi, much to Jake's confusion. Just as Shikamaru burst into Jake's room, Sakura, burst out of her room, hearing Shikamaru's yell. She stopped when she saw the shocked Long standing in the middle of the hall.

"What happened?" She asked. Before Jake could answer however, Shikamaru called her to Jake's room.

As Sakura ran into the room, followed by Jake, she paled.

Shikamaru brandished a kunai. "What did you do to Naruto?" Shikamaru shouted. "What did you do Kyuubi?"

"Shika... Shikamaru..." Naruto stuttered out. "It's me... Naruto." The two shinobi gasped. Sakura looked like she was going to cry.

"Naruto..." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but in the dead silence of the room, it rang out clearly.

Naruto looked Sakura in the eye. "Sakura... I'm fine." He tried to reassure her.

She just shook her head. "Fine? You call this fine, Naruto? What happened?"

"Well... Before I go on, I need to tell Jake about Kyuubi." He paused. "Remember what I told you last night? Well... I lied about my father being killed by the fox. My father sacrificed himself to seal the fox away, so it couldn't hurt anyone else. But, since the fox was so powerful, he couldn't seal it into a scroll or anything like that. He had to seal it into a person, a baby for that matter. He couldn't seal it into an adult or teenager, because their body would be destroyed by it. A baby could adapt. And the baby he chose, was his own son who was born earlier that day. He sealed the Kyuubi in me." Naruto, looked at Jake, seeing the shocked expression on his face.

"That still doesn't explain why you're a miniature Kyuubi, Naruto." Shikamaru said.

"Well, I'm not sure how to explain it. Would you all like to talk to him? He'd be able to explain it better than I could."

Shikamaru paled, while Jake and Sakura looked confused. "Talk to who, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Kyuubi." The two other teems paled. "It's alright guys, he's actually not evil like we thought. And besides, if he tries anything, I'll make sure I get control back before anything bad can happen." Everyone was silent. That is until Naruto's eyes faded from blue with slitted pupils, to red with the same pupils. Everyone took a step back. **"Like the kit said, you all have no reason to fear me. Especially you, ryuu."** The last part was directed at Jake, whose eyes widened. **"I'm going to tell you all what I told the kit last night. So let's begin. I was assigned to protect the Land of Fire, shortly after I was born. And I did so without question. I watched as Konoha grew from a tiny, insignificant village to what it is today. Towards the beginning of Konoha's foundation, I was asked by the current leader of the Namikaze clan to protect his daughter, who was the heir of the clan. I accepted. As the years went by, I became the guard of each of the clan's heirs. Eventually, I was asked to guard Minato, or as you know him, the Fourth Hokage. I developed a friendship with him, unlike the other heirs, who just treated me like a servant. So when the time came, and his child was only a few months away from coming into the world, he asked me to guard the kit. The one you know as Naruto Uzumaki."**

This got a gasp from Sakura, while Shikamaru just thought, _Figures._

**"But on the night he was born, Madara Uchiha put me under his control using the mangekyo sharingan. He used me to attack Konoha. The Fourth didn't realize I was in a genjutsu, and he sealed me inside Naruto. I had thought he had just sealed me inside a random child in order to make a Jinchuuriki for Konoha. I had also thought that he had known under control of the mangekyo, so I lost my trust in your race. I grew to hate your race even. But all of that reversed when I found out who the kit's father was, though I still never showed trust to him. But when Orochimaru took the kit and I prisoner and tampered with the seal, it triggered some unexpected things to happen. He had been trying to extract me from the kit, and put me into himself. But he had done the last few hand seals wrong, and it ended up making it to where I could never ****be extracted from Naruto. It actually started to cause us to merge."** The fox paused. **"I told all of this to Naruto last night, and for some reason, unbeknownst to me, he asked me if we could get the process over with instead of having to wait. I warned him though, for speeding up the process could cause him to become a kitsune instead of a hanyou. But he didn't seem to care. And, obviously, he did become a kitsune. However, he should be able to use a kitsune henge."**

"How's a kitsune henge different from a normal henge?" Shikamaru asked, confused.

**"It's not an genjutsu. It is an actual henge." **Shikamaru ah'd. **"I'm giving control back to the kit now." **Kyuubi's red eyes faded into Naruto's slitted blue. "Hey guys. Understand now?"

"Yeah, though it's a lot to take in." Shikamaru said.

"I've got to agree with that." Jake nodded.

"Well, if what Kyuubi told me is true, then I should be able to do this." Naruto put his hand in the tora seal and molded his chakra. And... nothing happened. "Huh? Why didn't it work? Maybe I need to say it. _Kitsune Henge!_" Nothing. "Hmm... Oh well. I guess I just have to deal with it for now." He stood up and shook the covers off his back. As soon as his tails were revealed, they quickly went from nine separate ones, to one bushy one. "Well. Can we go look around?" Naruto tilted his head sideways while looking at Jake.

"Naruto, you can't go out in public like that!" Sakura chastised. "I don't think it's normal for someone to be walking down the street with a wolf-sized fox."

Jake laughed. "Trust me, I've seen weirder. It'll be fine, so long as he doesn't talk."

Naruto grinned. "Alright! Let's go!" He said, jumping off the cot.

"Oh, and Naruto. It's illegal for you to walk on without a leash." Jake said.

Naruto frowned. "Really? That sucks..." He replied, disappointed. "Wait a minute. Sakura, could you put a genjutsu on that makes it look like I'm wearing a leash?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, I could."

Jake looked at the two human shinobi, and the kitsune shinobi. "So you all ever going to explain to me what all this 'jutsu' talk is about?"

Naruto looked at Jake. "Sure, if you explain why Kyuubi called you a ryuu. I could tell, something's off, but Kyuubi managed to get me curious. So, are you a dragon, or not?"

Jake paled. "N... no! O-of cour... course n-n-not!" Jake stuttered out, raising his hands defensively.

Naruto snorted. "Yeah, right. Well, it's not our business anyways." He looked out the window. "I'll meet you downstairs in a minute." He gave them his signature grin. "I just need some time to think..." He listened to them leave the room and head down the stairs. As soon as he knew they where out of sight and earshot, his ears went from they upright, perky state, to a pulled back, almost scared-looking state. "Kyuubi, what am I going to do?"

_**"Well for one, I think you should stop hiding behind that stupid emotional mask of yours. No one will ever be able to help you if you keep on hiding how you really feel behind fake smiles and laughs." **_He paused. _**"And secondly, being a kitsune isn't all that bad. Haven't you always wanted to be a leader?"**_ Naruto nodded. _**"Even though you want to be the leader of your village to protect them, why is starting out in a position where you get to protect more than just your village a bad thing? You get to protect the whole entire Land of Fire. That includes your village, and my kitsune. You **_**are **_**the leader of the kitsune now, you know."**_

"I am?" Naruto asked, obviously surprised.

_**"Well... technically **_**our**_** kitsune. But, just so you know, you're in charge of everything living in the Land of Fire. All of the people in your village included. Though **__**I'm sure no one would accept that."**_

"You're joking, right? There's no way."

_**"No, I'm dead serious. Although like I said, ningen won't accept it. But, every kitsune you encounter will probably address you with 'sama'." **_Kyuubi paused. _**"You should get going."**_ Naruto sighed, stood, and walked out of the room, even more confused than when he had entered last night.


	5. Chapter 5

From Konoha to New York  
by trickedpast

I'm sooooo sorry for the lack of updates as of late. I've just been totally out of inspiration, on top of this chapter getting corrupted, and me not wanting to restart. But here goes, I really hope you enjoy.  
ALSO! NOTE: I forgot to mention this before, but Naruto is an anthromorphic kitsune, like Kurama [the Nine-Tails, for those of you who don't read the manga.] is in cannon. That means that he can walk on all fours, or just two legs, using his front paw-hands, as hands.  
-Chapter Five-

Naruto walked down the stairs to be greeted by Sakura, who was waiting at the bottom of the staircase. "Hey, you alright?" She questioned the golden kitsune.  
"I... no. Not really" Naruto replied. "It's just... so much to take in."  
"Well... Jake is going to take Shikamaru and I back to where we first arrived. We're going to look for clues. If you want to, you can stay here until you figure out how to switch between forms."  
Naruto nodded. "Yeah. That's fine. I want to talk to Kyuubi anyways."  
"Kurama."  
Kurama? Naruto questioned the fox.  
"Yes, kit. Kurama. That's my name. Not Nine-Tails. That's just a title and it belongs to both of us now."  
Oh, the blond said dismissively.  
"Alright..." Sakura sighed. "I guess we'll see you later then. Just don't do anything stupid." She smiled lightly.  
Naruto grinned back. "I'll try, Sakura-chan."  
He watched as the three left through the front door before closing his eyes and drifting into his mindscape.  
"Well...?" Kurama inquired.  
"Well what?" Naruto replied as he sat down, leaning his back against the wall.  
"Well... I was figuring you were going be mad at me..."  
Naruto sighed, watching his tails move about, and clenching and unclenching his furred hands. "Why should I be? None of this was your fault. Not even the attack on Konoha. You were treated the same way I was. You were left alone, treated as nothing more than an object, or a tool; a means to an end... just like I was..." He paused. "But, I found friends. Friends who treat me like family. And... I could've been here for you. In a way, it's more my fault than you-"  
"No it's not, Naruto. It's not your fault. If it's anyone's, it's Madara's." Kurama said, growling out the last word. "Now, we need to see if you can change your form. Just imagine your human form, and will the change to happen."  
Naruto nodded. "Here goes..."  
There was a flash of light and were Naruto once stood, was... a still fox Naruto. "Oh, come on!"  
Another flash of light. "Seriously?"  
And another. "Come on!"  
And another. Naruto introduced his face to his hand.  
This... might take a while.  
-=xX-=-Xx=-  
Sakura, Shikamaru, and Jake were walking through Central Park, quickly approaching the area they arrived at. What they saw there though, surprised them. Standing around, looking extreme frustrated for one, nervous for the other, were two familiar faces.  
"Sasuke!? Hinata?!" Shikamaru and Sakura shouted.  
"Sakura! Shikamaru!" Sasuke shouted back.  
"You guys too?" Shikamaru asked, stopping in the clearing. Sasuke nodded. "Damn, what a mess," the Nara said under his breath, his gaze moving from Sasuke to Hinata.  
"Shikamaru-kun, w-where i-i-is Naruto-kun...?" came a quiet, stuttering voice.  
"That's... complicated."  
-Chapter End-  
AN: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! *hides behind a couch, barricading himself in with desks, tables, and chairs.* I know it's really short, but I'm really rushed on time. I will be updating this again very soon, but first I have to say thanks to all the people who reviewed and added this story, or me in some cases, to their alerts or favorites. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
Until next update,  
Clayton, a.k.a. TrickedPast


	6. Chapter 6

**So there was an utter lack of formatting in the last chapter. I apologize for that firstly. And, secondly, I apologize for the wait. I finally got my drive back for this story, so expect a **_**lot more **_**updates from now on. All of you guys who have followed this story, added it to their favorites, reviewed, and more, you have no idea how much that means to me. It makes me so happy to know that **_**people who I've never even met **_**like what **_**I **_**wrote. So, ****I'm incredibly happy to announce that I am writing my own original story. ****When it is available, I **_**will**_** let all you know! I feel like I've reached a milestone in my life by doing this, and I have all of you to thank for helping me get there.**

**From Konoha to New York: Book I**

-trickedpast-

Chapter 6: Meeting

"That's... complicated..." Shikamaru let out. "We should head... er..." He looked at Jake pleadingly. "Help me out will ya'?"

"When _could _head to my grandfather's shop. He wouldn't mind. And he would be cool with you three staying there as well, if I explained the situation."

Sasuke stared at him with a calculating look. "And who the hell are you?"

Shikamaru frowned. "That's Jake Long. He knows what we are, as well as what Naruto is. He's a friend Sasuke."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted in acceptance of the explaination. "Well then, let's get going. We don't have all day."

Jake just nodded. "Alright. Let's head to Gramp's. It's not to far from here."

"Th-th-thank y-you, Jake-san," Hinata stuttered out.

The front door of Canal Street Electronics swung open as Jake, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata stepped into the shop. "Hey Gramps! I have a fovor I need to ask you."

To the others surprise, an incredibly short Asian man stepped through the doorway that led to the back of the shop. "What is it Jake?"

Jake rubbed the back of his head in thought. "Well... These are some of my friends. And they came from another dimension. I didn't believe them at first, but now I do, quite frankly. Could they, _please, _stay here?"

Lao Shi 'hm'd in thought before nodding. "I suppose so, although an explaination is in order."

Shinkamaru stepped forward. "Then allow me. I'm Shikamaru Nara, that's Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Hinata Hyuuga," he introduced, pointing to the others as he said their names. "We're shinobi, sir."

Lao Shi's eyes widened in visible surprise. "Shinobi? Hm..."

Shikamaru nodded. "There's actually one more of us, though he's... a special case," he paused. Reaching into his kunai holster, he took out a special, three-pronged kunai; a seal matrix wrapped around it's handle intricately. "Let me bring him here."

He threw the kunai down, right at his feet, adding chakra as he threw. The seal matrix glowed a bright yellow before a bright flash of yellow light centered on the kunai, before it dissapated. Standing over the knife was a yellow fox with nine tails, blue-slitted eyes, human like hands, standing about the height of a normal seventeen year old.

Naruto Uzumaki grinned sheepishly, while looking at Shikamaru. "Um... hi?"

Lao Shi was more than confused now. "A kitsune...?"

Naruto whirled around at hearing the voice. "Oh, _crap! _Shikamaru, why'd you bring me here?!" Naruto shouted nervously.

The Nara sighed in annoyance. "Firstly, calm down Naruto. This is Jake's grandfather. He knows about us, just not all of the details," he gestured to the short man. "And the second reason why I brought you here you have to turn around for."

Naruto forwned, but complied anyway. "And why the heck can't you just te-..." He was shocked. "Hinata-chan...? Sasuke?"

Sasuke was still shocked by the appearance of his teammate. "Naruto...? My God, what the hell happened?!"

Hinata looked mortified. "N-N-N-Naruto-kun..."

"I... When Orochimaru tampered with the seal it... screwed some things up. But I found out a lot of things because of that, one being that the Kyuubi isn't as bad as we think."

The Uchiha nodded.

Naruto sighed before a thought occured to him, "How did you guys get here?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Presumably the same way you did."

Lao Shi was getting frustrated at the lack of response he was getting. "Will someone tell me _why _there is a nine-tailed kitsune in the front of my shop?!"

Shikamaru nodded. "Sorry sir. The reason that my friend here is a kitsune is because, as you said, we are shinobi, and the sealing arts is one of the many things we are capable of. At the night of Naruto's birth, the Kyuubi, the most powerful living being of our world was sealed away inside him. For most of his life, up until recently, he remained human. But a man tampered with the seal, whilst trying to gain the Kyuubi's power for himself, and caused Naruto to inadvertantly become the new Kyuubi."

Lao Shi sighed, but nodded in acceptance. He turned to Jake, "Jake, I believe that we should reveal the truth to these shinobi as well."

"W-w-what?!" The teenager shouted in surprise. "Why?!"

Lao Shi turned to look at the shinobi, giving them an insecting look. "They have told us the unaltered truth. I can tell. They are, indeed ommiting some details, but I will not pry," the man stated. "We... are dragons."

Everyone seemed surprised by this except for Naruto and Shikamaru. "Huh. I figured, because of what Kurama said about it and all, but I had no way to be sure unti now," the Nara muttered.

Naruto nodded in agreement, "Same here." He paused before he thought of something. "What are you guys supposed to do then. From what I know, dragons are supposed to be assigned duties at their birth."

Lao Shi nodded. "My grandson and I protect the United States of America. He has been doing so for roughly four years now. Now may I ask, what is you duty? With a title such as Kyuubi, I am most certain that you are not a messenger like common one-tailed kitsune."

Naruto nodded. "I protect the Land of Fire, my home country."

They began to idly discuss things, and generally got to know each other better. They became friends.

**I know it's short for such a long wait, but for a whie I completely lost my drive for this story. But now it's back and in full force, so expect updates to just keep on rollin' out, hopefully on a weekly basis. In other news, anyone interested in my original story, then read the summary below.**

Kota Hanes was your normal teenage kid who went to highschool, had his fair share of bullies, and had a close group of friends. However, that's what he thought. He wouldn't know how horribly worng he was until it smacked him in his face. Born into a family of demon foxes known as kitsune with all of his powers sealed away until his fifteenth birthday, his life goes from normal to the most hellish nightmare in an instant. However, his thoughts on kitsune prove to be incorrect, as they aren't what he stereotyped demons as. Kitsune are the protectors of humans, the heroes who keep the true monsters at bay. They're the who would sacrifice _anything _for the ones they care for. And he just so happens to be in the last of the ones standing.

**So... what do ya' think? Good? Great? Bad? Awful? Kill myself? Please review with what you think of the chapter and the preview. I'd really love to know.**


End file.
